Watching Him Slumber
by Lady Cries-A-Lot
Summary: Gwyneth watches her beloved sleep. Jekyll/OC


**Disclaimer: **I don't own the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen or Jekyll/Hyde. But I like to take them out and play with them for awhile. Gwyneth is mine though.

The moonlight showed through the parted curtains as I stared openly at Henry Jekyll. His eyes fluttered underneath his lids as he slept on his side, one arm buried under the pillow as his head laid upon it, as the other was stretched out to where I was laying earlier. His lips were barely open as he breathed; his nostrils flaring, letting the air out. His hair was a slight mess and his chest was bare as the rest of him, just a sheet covering half of him. I leaned against the carved wooden bedpost as I looked at my beloved. The wooden floor was cold underneath my feet, but I felt so warm that I hardly noticed. My focus was on him, my Henry. I sometimes wonder when he slept, if Edward was sleeping as well, or simply quiet, not wanting to disturb Henry's slumber.

His fingers twitched as did his head, burying the side of his face more into the pillow. I walked to his side, with my train-long robe following me, never letting my eyes trail from his shape. His back was covered in freckles, which I adored greatly. I sat carefully down on the edge, not wanting to disturb his slumber. I stayed still as he moved slightly, but his breathing continued slowly.

I couldn't help but admire Henry. People saw him as man who was filled with intelligence, but awkward and shy. They also saw the man who created and held the monster within known as Edward Hyde. But I never let that stop us from being together. He was kind and gentle, and I was able to make him mine. Even tamed the great Hyde as well. They both were mine. They both held something towards me, Henry gave me his love, as Edward gave me his possessiveness. They were both sides of a coin, so different yet sharing one mind and body.

I slowly let one lonely finger lightly trail down his spine, loving the shiver I got in response, even in his sleep. I let my eyes scan his back again, seeing the freckles trail from upon his shoulders. Sometimes when we lay together in bed, I would play connect the dots on his back with my finger, making him look at me in amusement as he watched me, in my childish glee. I loved every part of him. He was what I wanted, needed, and craved. I let my eyes drift shut as I went into my memories.

When we first met on the _Nautilus_ with the rest of the League, he was Hyde. He frightened me, I will not lie about that…but there was something about those blue eyes. They held fire, however when he changed into Henry, they held brilliance with a tint of fear. He was just so timid looking, standing there with a stance of courage but embarrassment, holding his pants to him, wanting to be discreet. I couldn't help but want to be closer. I'm the one who gave him a blanket. I'm the one who introduced myself with a leer, loving how his blue eyes expressed his emotions.

We soon became closer, him as shy as ever and I being seductive as always. It was like a game of cat and mouse, trying to bring him closer to me. He was like a challenge that I wanted to not only win, but keep forever. Sure there were other men I loved playing the game with, like Allan, Tom, Skinner, and Dorian. Even Captain Nemo, but it was harmless fun. But between Jekyll and me, it was completely different. His personality was strong in some aspects, weak in others. I do know that Hyde loved my little game, wanting to come out and play. But Henry never took in my advances seriously; he would either blush, look away, ignore me, or walk away.

However, our relationship became different several nights later after Dorian's betrayal.

_We stood a few feet from each other as I leaned on his door frame, letting my eyes express my desire for him, making him shuffle uncomfortably._

_He didn't have his coat on or his tie, just an unbutton vest and his white dress shirt. It exposed more of his throat and some of his chest, making me grin with delight. _

_We were like that for what seemed like millenniums before I finally spoke, "Don't you think it's time to give in Henry. We may not live to see tomorrow after going to defeat M. We might as well-"_

_But I never got to finish when he pulled me in roughly, closing the door with rage, and throwing me against it. His hands slammed on either side of my head, startling me. He was not normally a violent man. That was Hyde's job. _

_His eyes were crazed but held anger as they stared into mine. He spoke with such malice._

"_Why must you torture me Gwyneth? Do you have some satisfaction driving me to the brink of insanity? I am not a man who will play your game just to be thrown aside later after having your fun with him! I have feelings, and they will not be played with for your amusement!"_

_I felt my body tremble the slightest as I looked into his stormy blue eyes. For the first time, I couldn't help feel anything but fear and excessive guilt. This was never about toying with Henry's emotions. It was never about hurting him. I simply wanted him. I wanted all of him, never to let him go. _

_I let the words come out quietly as he breathed harshly. "This was never about hurting you Henry." His eyes started to settle as the confusion became set on his face. "I really do want you Henry. I never lied about that. All those men didn't matter to me. For the first time in my life, I want to keep a man. Truly and forever…..I want you to be the one." _

_He searched my face for the longest time before finally looking down between us, leaning closer, letting his head fall on my shoulder. I was startled but none the less welcomed his body to mine. His hands slipped from the door to bring me in an embrace, holding my waist as he hunched because of our height difference. I closed my eyes, loving the proximity._

_I felt his head move, his breath hitting my ear as he whispered, "I'm sorry dearest Gwen that I yelled. Forgive me?"_

_I nodded but spoke as well. "On one condition dearest Henry."_

_I heard him gulp but he still asked confidently, "What condition?"_

_I cracked my eyes open as I let my mouth get close to his ear, bringing my body even closer. I spoke with a husky soft voice, "Kiss me."_

_He was still for a moment before he pulled back enough to where our faces were only inches apart. His eyes never broke from mine as he closed the few inches between us until I could feel his breath upon my face._

"_It would be my pleasure Gwyneth." were his last words before his lips met mine in passionate but tender kiss. _

I shivered remembering that night. We not only kissed but made love, letting our feelings unfurl. He became my companion, friend, and lover. The next morning was enjoyable, especially to our comrades as they stared at our hands when we sat together during that breakfast. I was so worried for him when we finally got to M's castle. He was fearless when he took the vial, letting Hyde slip through, helping us once again. It was the first time that I kissed Edward, letting him know that since he was apart of Henry, then I shall be his as well. It was also the first time I was granted a genuine smile from the creature known as Hyde.

We succeed that day, defeating the evil known as M along with Dorian. But we paid a price by losing not only several men, but Allan Quatermain as well. It hit us all hard, especially Tom. We buried him Africa, saying our goodbyes, leaving a voodoo witch doctor chanting to a fire near Allan's grave. We all travelled on Nemo's vessel for a period of time before Henry and I decided to go home to London. He and Edward missed it so much that I didn't hesitate to go with him. I had a house in London; it was one of many that I owned. So we settled, writing to the team, planning trips with them if there was a threat against the world. But we were living a happy, quiet life together.

I was brought of my thoughts when I felt two naked arms wrap around me, one beneath my bosom and the other along my shoulder and back. I smiled as his face nuzzled into my neck tiredly.

"What are you doing up at this hour my dear?" His question faintly muffled. I chuckled at his state, raising my hand to run my fingers through his hair, making it even messier.

"I had awoken and couldn't fall back to sleep, so I simply decided to watch you as you slumbered."

He chuckled at my reply. "You like to watch me at the oddest of times Gwyneth." kissing my neck before moving back enough to gaze at my face with those blue eyes. "Then how shall we get you back to sleep?"

I let a smirk grace my features as I looked upon him. I broke from him, standing up with elegance. His face became uncertain and nervous as if he had done or asked something wrong. I unbuttoned my robe, letting it fall off my shoulders to my feet. His eyes widened, but quickly became filled with lust and desire. He stood up swiftly, not letting the sheets break him from his task. He pulled me in, wrapping me to him, letting me feel his warmth.

He leaned down, letting his body hold mine as he did. He spoke with utter compassion. "I love you Gwyneth. Truly, I do."

"As I love you Henry. My man, my monster. As do I."

Our lips fused together as we fell to our bed, never breaking our contact with one another. I eventually fell back asleep in his arms, knowing I was to awake again in them. He would possibly still be sleeping and I would end up watching him again. My beloved. My Henry. My Edward. My everything.


End file.
